


i'll be your man if you got love to get done

by SleepyBanshee



Series: hiatus II fic week 2019 [5]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: AU where Ele and Edo meet at around 20 at a bar, Edo watched proudly and all but holds her purse, Ele does what she does best and drags a dude who's an asshole, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: Edoardo is pissed that Chicco and Fede are incapable of meeting him at agreed upon times and just when he is about to go home a girl with gorgeous eyes and red lips starts kissing him... he figures he could stay at the bar a bit longer.





	i'll be your man if you got love to get done

Edo was bored. 

Actually, that wasn’t exactly true. He could find something to do to keep him entertained at the bar, but he didn’t want to. He wanted Chicco and Fede to get their shit together and meet him like they promised. He didn’t even really want to come out tonight. His brother had recently come to town, and Edoardo liked to excise any trace of him from the house before he felt like he could relax again. Edo felt like he had an itch he couldn’t reach, and he was about ten minutes from leaving to go clean. If Chicco and Fede couldn’t show up within an hour of their agreed meeting time, Edoardo had no guilt about leaving before seeing them.

He had switched his beer to a glass of water about five minutes ago and looked at his phone to see that Chicco and Fede had yet to respond to his messages. Ten more minutes and he was absolutely leaving. Edo was still looking at his phone when a hand brushed his arm gently.

He looked up to see frazzled big green eyes and bright red lips--a girl. And this girl was...fucking gorgeous.

“Hi, sorry, weird question, are you in a relationship right now?” The green-eyed girl asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Edo looked around to see if this was a dare, a dream, or something else inexplicable to describe what was happening. He, of course, had girls hit on him before, but this felt different. This wasn’t confidence or coyness. This was blunt and nervous.

“No,” Edoardo replied to her slowly. “I’m single.” The girl nodded slightly before glancing behind her toward the entrance to the bar.

“Great.” And then she kissed him. Edoardo stood in shock for a moment. The green-eyed girl had wound her arms around his shoulders and was kissing him in earnest. Edo wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, but the minute she gently nipped his bottom lip and pulled said lip into her mouth he decided to stop trying to figure out what the fuck was going on and go for it. He joined in enthusiastically.

When he did, he could feel some of the tension drain from the green-eyed girl. He cradled the back of her head with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist. They stayed in the embrace, kissing and feeling each other for a couple of minutes before she finally pulled away and stared into his eyes. She looked...dazed, and Edo was sure he looked exactly the same. Because he had just had the best fucking kiss of his life. He opened his mouth to ask for her name, and to make sure she was okay. Don’t get him wrong, he definitely enjoyed what just happened, but the current of nerves that ran through her made him want to comfort her as well.

Fuck, who was she? Edo already felt gone.

But the second he went to speak a deep voice sounded next to them.

“Eleonora Sava,” said the voice in a taunting tone. The girl, Eleonora, Edo thought, tensed under his hands that were still around her waist and holding her head.  
“Marco.” She replied shortly. Edo had moved the hand from her head down to his side and was surprised when moments later, the mystery girl, Eleonora, grabbed onto it. It felt like a lifeline, and he began rubbing soothing circles on her hand in hopes that it gave any source of comfort.

Edo had always kind of thought that love-at-first-sight was bullshit and he still does, but this girl, yeah, he’s pretty sure in the five minutes he’s known her he would already be the first in line to hurt anyone who hurt her. She looked at Marco cooly and dead in the eye, but he could feel how tight she was squeezing his hand.

“I see you are having a good time,” Marco said as he nodded towards the two of them.

“Yup.” She replied, again, shortly.

“Same ‘ol Ele, I guess.” Marco chuckled, and her hand squeezed his harder for a fraction of a second. Edo could hear the condescending tone from Marco and already decided that Marco would be someone he would gladly punch if given the opportunity.

“I’m sorry, who are you? Eleonora hasn’t mentioned you,” Edoardo jumped in when it was clear that Eleonora didn’t exactly know what to say in response to the asshole’s comment.

“Right, sorry. He hasn’t really come up, I guess. Not too important,” Eleonora responded and as she spoke turned entirely away from Marco as if he was nothing to this conversation. “We dated. Briefly. About six months ago.” Eleonora finished, and Edoardo wasn’t exactly shocked, but fuck, even he knew this asshole didn’t deserve this green-eyed girl with the timid eyes and steel spine.

“Oh, gotcha, I think you mentioned that it wasn’t that big of a deal,” Edo said and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Marco, seemingly not taking the hint that they were done with him, touched Eleonora’s shoulder with his hand. Eleonora tried to shrug it off subtly, but it remained.

“I think it was a bit of a big deal, wouldn’t you say, Ele?” Marco winked at her and leered, and Edoardo was very much still hoping he could punch this asshole. He kept his eyes on Eleonora though and, surprisingly, instead of shrinking at his creepy stare and comment, she smiled. A deeply terrifying smile. And Edo took a second to pray to whatever god was out there that he would never be on the receiving end of the smile she was giving this guy.

“Oh, no, Marco. I think we can both safely and truthfully say that it was not, in any way, big,” Ele began and shoved his hand off her shoulder before continuing. “But listen, don’t worry, size isn’t everything. But if I may offer some advice? If you don’t have the size you should really work on technique, ya know? Women actually like to come during sex.”

Edo now officially wanted to marry this girl--Eleonora Sava. She kept a fuck-you smile on her face the whole time, and Marco got increasingly more red while his hands fisted at his sides. He took a menacing step forward before Edoardo nonchalantly took a half step in front of her, so he was between Marco and Eleonora. Edoardo felt a hand and then an arm slip around to rest on his waist and stomach, and one of her hands was still tightly holding onto his from before.

“It was great to meet you, Marc. But I need my girlfriend to myself for a while. So it’s probably best if you say goodbye. She won’t be seeing you again tonight.” Edo told Marco and tried his best to keep an upbeat tone similar to the one Eleonora used but with eyes that hopefully intimidated Marco.

“Yeah, it was great seeing you, Marco. And do remember--stamina is super important.” Eleonora gave one more sweetly menacing smile before brushing past both Edo and Marco, but taking Edoardo with her since she still held his hand tightly. Edoardo was more than happy to make an exit with Eleonora, and they left the bar and walked a few blocks in silence before Ele finally released his hand and leaned against a brick building near the sidewalk.

“Thank you…,” she paused and seemed to remember that she didn’t actually know his name. Her face winced slightly before holding out her hand and waiting.

“Edoardo. Incanti.” He laughed in reply and shook her outstretched hand.

“Edoardo. Hi, and thank you. I’m Eleonora.” She let go of his hand, and both of them sat there, looking at each other. “I promise I don’t usually use people for their bodies without asking. I appreciate you being an amazing sport back there. You seemed the easiest solution. Otherwise, he would’ve tried hitting on me and talking to me all night. He doesn’t quite understand that no means no.” Eleonora explained.

“Wow, well, I am shocked by that information,” Edo told her sarcastically and was rewarded with a bright grin on Eleonora’s face.

“I know, he hides it well,” Eleonora said, playing along. “God, I can’t believe I went on like three dates with that asshole.”

“Well, we all make mistakes,” Edoardo told her, and Ele gave a quick snort of amusement in response.

“So…” Eleonora began, and Edoardo felt a lazy grin form on his face at the shy tone Eleonora used. She had just fully made out with a stranger, eviscerated her ex, but this was the first time Eleonora Sava looked shy.

“I’d love to take you to dinner if you don’t have plans tonight.” Edoardo offered. “We can also do it another time if you are done with dealing with guys tonight.”

Eleonora rolled her eyes but gave a soft smile. “Well, taking down asshole men does leave a girl feeling a bit peckish.” Edo’s responding laugh was loud and boyish. Fuck, this girl is amazing. “I’ll buy, Eleonora continued, “as a thank you.”

“Sounds very reasonable,” Edoardo replied jokingly, re-taking her hand and following her lead to grab some food. “But I’ll get the next one, yeah?”

“Deal,” Eleonora confirmed.

Edoardo supposed that he was going to have to send a massive flower arrangement to Chicco and Fede for ditching him. Honestly, the best thing that could’ve happened to him tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So another way Ele + Edo could've met. This one they are a bit older (slightly - around 20). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> title from hozier's no plan 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/
> 
> -SleepyBanshee 
> 
> (P.S. thanks for bearing with grammatical errors and typos. I'll be going back and editing them soon. Just trying to get them out each day!)


End file.
